Stars
by M14Mouse
Summary: Damon never had time to stare at the stars…but Kendrix always had a way to make him notice them. Kendrix/Damon friendship story…if you use rose-colored glasses…romance.


Stars

Stars

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Damon never had time to stare at the stars…but Kendrix always had a way to make him notice them. Kendrix/Damon friendship story…if you use rose-colored glasses…romance.

Disclaimer; No ownage here.

5true loves challenge: 21. Stars

Damon never took the time to notice the stars. Of course, he was always working when the stars were out even when he was back on Earth. Cars needed to put fix. Something needed to be tune up. Family wanted to go out. Sometimes, he needed to sleep. Those were good, valid excuses if you asked him. Of course that was before he came here.

"_Damon, you needed to get out and get some air. You have been here all night for the last three nights," Kendrix said as she folded her arms across her chest. _

_He looked up from his latest project. He waved his hand toward a pile of other projects he had to do. _

"_That is why…I'm still here. Our latest Ranger adventure had me back up for days. My boss is throwing a fit about the stuff that hasn't been fixed yet. That is why I'm surviving on coffee and good old fashion adrenaline," He said with a grin. _

"_That isn't good for you…" _

_He waved his hand. _

"_I'm fine, girl. I've done it enough times," He said as he turned back to his work. _

_  
A few moments later, a hand reached over and took away his wrench. _

"_Hey!" _

"_You…outside…now!" _

"_Fine…Fine! Going! Going!" He said as he got out of his chair. _

He chuckled to himself. It took them several minutes to get outside if he remembered correctly. He couldn't let win her that easily. She forced him to sit down on a bench. She took a seat next to him. Probably to make sure he didn't run away.

"_Good," She said happily._

"_You're getting as bad as Maya," He said as he yawned. _

"_Good…I'm glad some things are rubbing off." _

_He laughed. A few minutes of silent passed between them when he yawned again. _

"_You need to get some rest." _

"_I need to get back to work." _

_  
"You are starting to sound like Kai." _

"_No! The horror!" He said with the grin. _

"_Never mind…like Leo," She said. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see she was covering her mouth. _

"_Good…I'm glad some things are starting to rub off." _

_They looked at each other and they started to laugh. _

"_Working late too, huh?" _

"_Yes…you're right about one thing. Ranger duties do push back work. I have a ton of paperwork to go through." _

"_It's never ending…"_

"_And take is why we needed a break." _

_He yawned again. _

"_OR in your case, bed." _

"_Come on, girl…you can't get rid of me that easy?!" _

_She laughed. He blinked for a moment as a thought popped into his head. _

"_Hey…where is Kai? I thought he was working late with you," He said. _

"_I told Kai to go to bed. He started to drool on the paperwork," She said. _

_He laughed. Slowly, silence filled the air between them. He let out a yawn as he leaned against the back of the bench. His head fell back over the edge. His eyes glazed up at the stars. His eyes started to close until Kendrix's voice reached his ears. _

"_You know…I never pay attention to the stars until I started to work here. What about you?" _

_He blinked and tilted his head toward her. He wondered what brought that on. He looked upward again. He thought about her question for a bit. _

"_I didn't either…even when I worked on the Megaship. I always prefer the sound of the engire to the space. But now…probably it's because we are surrounded by them. You have no choice but to look at them. Then wonder…will we have to go there next? Are we going to fight there? Wonder if Kai and Leo are going to fight over the controls again?"_

_She chuckled. _

"_I see." _

"_What brought on the question, girl?" _

"_Oh…nothing…Break time is over." She said as she stood up. _

"_Kendrix..." He said in confusion. _

"_It's nothing, Damon. I'm coming to get you in two hours." _

"_Why in two hours?" _

"_Because you needed to get some rest or do I have to get security to drag you out." _

_He opened his mouth then shut it. She had that look in her eye. He better not try anything. _

"_Okay…okay…You win." _

He chuckled to himself. That is how it started…didn't it? Their late night conversations…or aka Kendrix dragged him out for breaks. At first…he really didn't think they had anything common. Boy, he was so wrong. They liked the same type of music. Who knew the girl liked jazz? They talked about their childhood. Boy, he definitely learned some things.

"_You danced!" He said in surprise. _

"_I try too. I wasn't that great. You know…one of those childhood dreams. I wanted to be a ballerina. I forgot that I have two left feet," She said as she looked down at the ground. _

"_Come on, girl. I bet you weren't that bad of a dancer." _

"_I broke my arm during my first rehearsal. The second one, I twisted my ankle. Third one…I fell and broken my nose." _

"_Ouch…" _

_She nodded her head. Damn…she looked sad. This would cheer her up. _

"_Come on, girl. Don't feel bad…you aren't the only one who had to take dance lessons. My boxing coach at the time…thought it was a wonderful idea." _

"_What…you…danced…and box?" _

"_Dancing part…no…Boxing since I was eight." _

_She blinked in amusement. _

"_I never knew." _

_He shrugged. _

"_Never came up." _

"_Uhh…can I ask why your boxing coach decided on dancing lessons?" _

"_It supposed to be the whole light as a feather on your feet sort of thing. My feet didn't quite get that fact." _

_She laughed. _

"_I still can't believe you boxed." _

"_I still box. I still go a few rounds at the gym every once in a while," He said as he let out a laugh. _

_She nodded her head. _

"_But…you know why I got into boxing?" _

"_Why?" _

"_Oh…something to do with the toaster and our goldfish." _

_She blinked then started to laugh. _

_She didn't stop for a long time. _

Of course, they didn't go out alone all of the time on their breaks. They dragged Kai along…with the promise of fresh coffee and a brain muffin. And Kendrix thought he was bad. Kai was ten times worse than him, man. Every once in a while, Maya or Leo would join them. That was always a trip.

He had fun teasing about her stunt as an actress.

"_Just imagine...your name in lights." _

"_Stop it, Damon. Leo already teased me about this." _

"_Come on, girl. A tiny bit of you got have thought it was fun." _

"_Well…a little bit." _

"_See? What was your favorite part?" _

"_Well…uhh…you wouldn't understand." _

"_Try me." _

"_Well…all of those people fussing over me. It was kind of…nice in a way." _

_He blinked for a moment. _

"_You never have been fuss over before?" He said. _

"_Not like that." She said uncomfortably._

"_Come on...don't feel bad about it, girl. I don't like getting fuss over either." _

_She looked over and smiled at him. _

"_So if you sudden become a movie star…what would you do?" _

"_Build a duplicate of me and let it do all of the work while I play." _

_  
She giggled. _

_  
"Typical Damon." _

His throat tight slightly. That was one of the last conversations he had with her before she….died. Sometimes, he waited for her to come and get him for a break. But it never came…and his heart ached because of it.

He looked up at the stars and sipped his coffee.

"_You remembered when I said I never noticed the stars until I worked here."_

"_Yes…you did." _

"_Well…I…kind of lied."_

"_Oh…" _

"_Well…not all of the way. I look at the stars at night in hopes of finding home. That I still have a connection with it." _

_He looked at the stars. _

"_I'm no expert. But Mama taught me something…home is always a part of you…no matter how far you go. It is still there. You know…you can't always think about your old home. You got to remember that you got a new home too."_

"_Your mom taught you that?" _

"_Nah…learned it here." _

_She looked at him for a moment…then she stared at the stars. There was silence for the longest time between them. _

"_You know…that makes sense." _

"_Of course, I always make sense."_

_That earned him a hit on the shoulder_

He sighed as he threw away his coffee cup. He turned to go back inside and suddenly, he stopped. He looked up at the stars again.

"Damn, girl. You got me noticing the stars every time I go out here." He said.

Then he paused for a moment.

"Good bye Kendrix."

He turned and disappeared into the building.

End of Stars 


End file.
